metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortune
was the codename of Helena Dolph Jackson, a leading member of Dead Cell. Her codename referred to her seemingly supernatural ability to have bullets that come into her direction pass around her and also turn explosives into duds. She was also known as Lady Luck and has earned the title of "Queen" among her Dead Cell comrades. She was armed with a large-sized railgun during combat. History She was the daughter of Scott Dolph, Commandant of the Marine Corps, and the wife of Colonel Jackson, former leader of Dead Cell. Helena was born in 1975 with a rare condition known as dextrocardia: her heart was on the right side of her sternum (which is normally to the left). She led a largely uneventful life until the sudden death of her father during the Tanker Incident in 2007. A few months later, her husband, Commander Jackson was convicted of mishandling federal funds and was found guilty; furthermore, Helena's mother committed suicide and Commander Jackson himself died while serving out his sentence. Helena was unable to cope with the systematic loss of each of her close relatives and miscarried her unborn child of three months, essentially losing her entire family. Helena was informed that the man responsible for her father's death was none other than Solid Snake, the mercenary allegedly responsible for sinking the tanker. In her search for vengeance, she joined the armed forces and found out that she had an unusual amount of luck on the battlefield. Any operation she was a part of always succeeded and she never suffered any injuries. Because of this mysterious power, she was deemed "Lady Luck" by her comrades. She was quickly assigned to her husband's former unit, Dead Cell, and was welcomed with open arms by the team, especially Vamp, who was rumored to be her father's former bisexual lover. She and Vamp would later form a very close friendship. She was assigned the codename of Fortune and quickly gained leader status. On November 29th 2008, Fortune was one of the Dead Cell members who survived its liquidation, and six months later, on April 29th, 2009, Dead Cell joined the Sons of Liberty and assisted in taking over the Big Shell. Fortune confronted Raiden, mistaking his presence for that of Solid Snake. Disappointed, she fought Raiden anyway, hoping that he would kill her. Whilst on Arsenal Gear, Ocelot revealed that her ability to deflect bullets and render grenades inert stemmed from an electromagnetic device created by the Patriots. Though shot through the chest by Ocelot after he disabled her electromagnetic protection, Fortune's dextrocardia allowed her to survive the wound long enough to deal a retaliatory blow. She ultimately died after miraculously deflecting every attack by a Metal Gear RAY, implying that her apparent supernatural luck may not have been entirely due to The Patriots after all. Trivia Fortune's railgun was later retrieved by Vamp, who gave it to Crying Wolf for use in battle. Behind the Scenes * Fortune was originally to carry Chinese fortune cookies during battle. Before engaging in battle, she would open up a cookie and read her enemy's fortune. * Though she does not play a big role, Fortune is in the Snake Tales story External Gazer as an alternate reality version of herself. She is an extremely cheerful dumb blonde, saying things like "I've got, like, really good luck!" and "You betcha!" Appearances * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty de:Fortune Category:Game Boss Category:MGS2 Characters